


Accident

by bribrifeefee



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst??, Death, Guns, I cried while writing this, M/M, Sad Ending, William and his long ass tag, all the feels, defo feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribrifeefee/pseuds/bribrifeefee
Summary: Fore warning, (in case you didn't read the tags) this is very sad and involves death. Read at your discretion.
Relationships: Jameson Jackson/William Warfstache
Kudos: 9





	Accident

Jameson was trying to knock the gun from William's hands. Then there was a loud bang. Jameson's hands flew to his abdomen, covering the hole there. A horrified look came over William's face and he dropped the gun. (Which didn't go off surprisingly.) Jameson spluttered, red coating his lips. William reached for the younger male as his legs gave out from underneath him. The two ended up on the floor, Jameson on William's lap.

"Oh god. Oh god I'm sorry I'm sorry." William could feel the tears falling down his face, some landing on Jameson's head. "It was an accident, I swear."

Jameson shakily reached up and tapped on William's arm, **_'I forgive you.'_**

William let out a loud sob, one of his hands cupping Jameson's face. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

**_'It's okay,'_** Jameson tapped on William's arm. **_'I love you, Will.'_**

"I love you, my bellflower." Jameson smiled up at Will, pulling the older man into a hug. William held onto Jameson, crying into his shoulder. William let out a wail as he felt Jameson's hold loosen up.


End file.
